Pomp and Circumstance
"Pomp and Circumstance" is the eighty-third episode of "RWBY" and the fourth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 23rd, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 30th, 2019. Summary Having just completed the mission in retaking the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Teams RWBY and JNR compliment on how flawless the Ace Operatives are, however, the groups are put off when the Ace-Ops said that they do not consider each other friends. James Ironwood then tells Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc that a series of murders have been going on in Mantle and the victims are people who have been actively opposing him, the most recent one being Forest. Jacques Schnee then arrives, angry with Ironwood for making "unauthorized" access to one of his facilities. Jacques then notices Weiss Schnee, who defiantly stands up to him. Jacques then tries to get to Weiss by informing her of her mother's worsening condition, but Team RWBY stands by her side as Weiss declares to him that they are her family now. Later, Ironwood has the two student teams gather at Amity Colosseum, where he promotes them to official Huntsmen and Huntresses, much to their surprise. They celebrate with cake that is cut by Penny Polendina. Qrow and Ruby have a private conversation away from the group, in which Ruby brings up her mother, Summer Rose. Qrow admits that not even he and Ozpin are aware of what had happened to her after her last mission. At the Schnee Manor, Arthur Watts visits Jacques and makes him an offer. Transcript }} Characters *Joanna Greenleaf *Clover Ebi *Elm Ederne *Vine Zeki *Harriet Bree *Marrow Amin *Qrow Branwen *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *James Ironwood *Jacques Schnee *Winter Schnee *Penny Polendina *Whitley Schnee *Arthur Watts }} Minor Characters }} Trivia *Marrow calling Jaune "Juan" and "Jwan" appears to be a reference to fans on the internet who habitually misspell Jaune's name "Juan" and "Juane". *When Penny lands, Blake gets thrown away in the cat position. *The text on the mission board is Lorem Ipsum. *The picture of Weiss in Jacques' study is seen facing away from view. See Also *Battle Pages *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 04 00003.png|Robyn's people are spying on the Schnee Dust Company Mine 2|Schnee Dust Company Mine #2. V7 04 00014.png|The teens find out that the Ace-Ops don't make friends with their coworkers. V7 04 00023.png|Ironwood talks to Ruby, Jaune and Qrow about Mantle. V7 04 00032.png|Jacques arrives to yell at Ironwood for commandeering his abandoned mine. V7 04 00039.png|Jacques uses Weiss' mother to guilt-trip her. V7 04 00047.png|Weiss declares Team RWBY to be her family. V7 04 00053.png|Winter and Penny arrive for a surprise celebration after Jacques leaves. V7 04 00066.png|Ironwood graduates the group to Huntsmen. V7 04 00067.png|Team RWBY look at each other awkwardly after Ironwood talks about trusting them. V7 04 00089.png|Ruby talks with Qrow about her decisions and her mother. V7 04 00098.png|Ruby and friends sign up for missions. V7 04 00108.png|Watts pays Jacques a visit. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes